Dbzwowp - the gods saga
by alexrusso89
Summary: With the loss of Dabura babidi looks for other beings to join his side . Alex Russo was banished from her family The, crossing crossing paths is only the beginning as gods awaken and some created can the universe survive?
1. Chapter 1

Dbz wizards of Waverley place - majin Alex

" I won yes?"

, Alex and max look at Justin who's celebrating with their parents he had just won the wizards tournament which meant Alex and Max had lost their powers

" sorry mum and dad "

"For what Justin?"

, Justin suddenly launches a swirl of magic at Alex and Max , Max is turned to stone and Alex fades away , Alex suddenly Wakes from her dream in a cold sweat

" it was true "

, Alex sighs it had been 2 years since she lost her powers and her family

" I wish I could return to my family or at least had powers "

" you know I can give you your powers back"

, Alex looked around

" who said that?"

"Me"

, babidi suddenly appeared

" who are you ?"

" I'm babidi a wizard I can return your powers "

, Alex looked at babidi cautiously

" really?"

" yes".

, Alex sighed

" even if you did Justin would still be stronger he'd just take them away again "

" whit if I told you I can boost your powers too "

, Alex looked shocked she wanted her powers back and a boost wouldn't hurt she also wanted to go back to her family

" ok let's do it "

Babidi smiled evilly

" as you wish me Russo"

, a brig pink light suddenly surrounded Alex

" ancient powers hear my cry return to her what shall never die "

, the light disappeared , Alex looked around

" did it work ?"

, babidi smiled .

" now for the power boost "

, babidi suddenly struck Alex with pink light. Alex screamed in pain as a m appeared on her head

" you are mine now "

, Alex screamed fighting babidi's control

" try to fight all you want you won't win you will be mine "

, Alex screamed again pink aura surrounded her , Alex held her palm out and shoot a pink Ki blast

" yes the boost has worked "

, Alex dropped her knees, babidi stopped and watched her

" if it wasn't for Justin "

" Justin? Your brother ?"

, Alex nodded

" well now let's pay Justin a visit'

,Alex nodded she felt stronger then she did before when she had powers .


	2. Part 2 - the gods cometh

Part 2 -

Babidi had did it Alex Russo was under his control he had another wizard and powerful being under his control however this has done something to the time stream .

, toki toki City a city outside of time and space the city is built around the time nest the time nest resides In the centre of the city and is its heart it's also the home of the surpreme Kai of time and her company time patrol , where they watch time and protect the time stream from the hall of time the time nest is a skyscraper and the tallest building in toki toki city , at the top of the time nest is the Kai's house/office this is where she runs the time patrol and protects the city .

" mam please your needed In the hall of time "

, the surpreme Kai looked up

" I'm coming trunks "

, the surpreme Kai left her office and headed to the hall of time , the hall of time is a massive room resembling a library timelines from every universe runs through the hall of time , trunks was at the viewing altar he had some timelines opened

" what's wrong trunks ?"

" mam the gods of destruction are awakening "

, the surpreme Kai looked scared and quickly looked at the timelines

" no no no no they never awaken at the same time "

" the Kai's are also being reborn and other gods are reawakening "

, the surpreme Kai looked down

" summon the time patrol we have to do something this is very bad and can destroy

Everything"

, trunks nodded and quickly left , the surpreme Kai looked back at the timelines .

, miles Stewart aka Hannah Montana ran down a street , laughter could be heard behind her

" run run all you want you won't get away from me "

, miles turned a corner and snaked right into the person she was running from , the man resembled a human darkrai

" what do you want from me "

"You" , the figure lunged forward , miley screamed awake and looked In the mirror , there was a blonde and white streak in her hair tribal markings On her white spikes resembling teeth protruded from her collarbone looking like the bottom half of a mouth , miley laughed evilly

" I'm back the God of nightmares is back "

, miley looked up at the roof

" I know your watching Kai of time I'm coming for all you gods "

, miley then laughed evilly and disappeared in black smoke .

, beerus turned to whis

" do you feel that "

" yes lord beerus I feel timelines are being rearranged "

" be better head to the time nest then"

, whis nodded

" yes lord beerus "

,beerus placed his hand on whis' shoulder and both disappeared In a green light

, old Kai and kabito Kai turned away from the crystal ball they were looking at

" this is very bad very bad indeed "

" yes younging it is not only are gods reawakening but babidi also has a new person under his control I feel if it continues he will destroy what goodness she has left in her heart "

, kabito Kai nodded

" I'll get the z fighters at once "

, old Kai nodded

" we're gonna need goku and vegeta more the ever ".

, babidi and Alex Russo appeared on the corner of Waverley place

" ah it must be nice to be home "

, Alex nodded

, babidi smiled evilly

, babidi and Alex entered the substation , Theresa and jerry both looked as babidi and Alex entered

" hello welcome to the sub station "

" cut the crap and get Justin out here "

, jerry nodded and headed out the back , Justin and jerry soon returned

" what do you want "

" well I want you to fight my new fighter winner takes all the magic between you two "

" if I win I get their magic?"

, babidi nodded

" Justin I have a bad feeling about this "

" don't worry dad I've got this "

, babidi smiled and moved out the way revealing majin Alex

" Alex!"

, Justin stiffened and launched his magic at Alex trying to catch her off guard , Alex smirked and slight moved her head allowing Justin's speed to shoot past her

" crap".

" majin Punch"

, Alex's fist glowed pink she then launched a punch blast at Justin who didn't dodge as quickly it struck him in the side knocking him back

" Alex is stronger then she was but how she has no magic "

" majin wish blast"

, Alex held both her hands out and Pointed at the down Justin , pink energy orbs appeared and shoot at Justin sending him backwards and knocking him out

" looks like Alex is the victor "

, babidi motioned his hand ,blue swirls left Justin and entered babidi

" thanks for the power up "

, babidi and majin Alex then left.

, the surpreme Kai of time was watching the whole thing unfold

" no no this is wrong "

, the Kai sighed she didn't know what to do , trunks soon returned

" trunks please call the z fighters we need them "

, trunks nodded

" right away "

, the Kai nodded before looking at the timelines again

" I hope your ready goku " the Kai said to herself .


End file.
